Wild Pets
Wild Pets Wild pets are found by breaking bushes. There are currently 9 wild pets in the game. The chance to get a wild pet is 0.2% or 2% with the 10x luck boost for wild pets. They have a 3x candy collection rate when breaking bushes. GPS: Gathers Per Second Angelur Description: Angel from the Skies. Came down with a craving for sweets. Petex Id: #9 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 400 Defense: 400 Speed: 400 Coin multiplier: 160- Super effective against: Nothing Not effective against: Rock Steel Goldur Description: Scavenged Rocky Town for Gold. Got consumed by its own greed, turning itself into gold. Petex Id: #17 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 600 Defense: 600 Speed: 600 Coin multiplier: 360- Super effective against: Nothing Not effective against: Rock Steel Skeletur Description: Roams the woods, searching for food. Is cursed to be thin to the bone from scamming people of their Roux. Petex Id: #26 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 800 Defense: 800 Speed: 800 Coin multiplier: 1,100- Super effective against: Nothing Not effective against: Rock Steel Darkur Description: Stole the souls of the Ghost Town folk. Roams looking for more, but has very bad luck. Petex Id: #34 Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 1,000 Defense: 1,000 Speed: 1,000 Coin multiplier: 3,000- Super effective against: Nothing Not effective against: Rock Steel Butterflyn Description: Charred by the smoke and ashes of Magma Valley. Attracted to the glowing lights of it's residence homes, that have the same color as it's Antennae. Petex Id: #42 Type: Flying Moves: Tornado Cut Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 5,000 Defense: 5,000 Speed: 5,000 Coin multiplier: 5,400 - Super effective against: Grass Fighting Bug Not effective against: Electric Rock Steel Buttergloom Description: Tries to protects the Fairy Tree that lies in the middle of Ancient Forest. It stores candy as food supply, luring Trainers to come gather the tree. Maybe it is time to change the food supply? Petex Id: #50 Type: Flying Moves: Tornado Cut Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 10,000 Defense: 10,000 Speed: 10,000 Coin multiplier: 12,100 - Super effective against: Grass Fighting Bug Not effective against: Electric Rock Steel Caterdy Description: A young, sweet little Caterpillar(?). Found a shell made of lollipops and has been using it ever since. Petex Id: #59 Type: Bug Moves: Protection Toxic smoke Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 15,000 Defense: 15,000 Speed: 15,000 Coin multiplier: 35,000 - Super effective against: Grass Psychic Dark Not effective against: Fire Fighting Poison Flying Ghost Steel Fairy Sharker Description: Loves to surf at the Oasis. Sometimes may accidentally whips up Tornado's when using it's fins to pick up speed. Petex Id: #69 Type: Flying Moves: Tornado Cut Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 20,000 Defense: 20,000 Speed: 20,000 Coin multiplier: 97,600 - Super effective against: Grass Fighting Bug Not effective against: Electric Rock Steel Carnivore Description: Loves to surf at the Oasis. Sometimes may accidentally whips up Tornado's when using it's fins to pick up speed. Petex Id: #78 Type: Grass Moves: Cutting leaf Lifedrain Power ball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 25,000 Defense: 25,000 Speed: 25,000 Coin multiplier: 240,000 - Super effective against: Water Ground Rock Not effective against: Fire Grass Poison Steel Flying Bug Dragon Mayabi Description: An Unknown Civilization recently found. Lives in a Goldur's dream. Frequently worships the berd on top of the tallest temple. Petex Id (Gold City): #42 Type: Normal Type: Normal Moves: Fist Revenge Powerball Melee Base Gather and Stats: Attack: 5,000 Defense: 5,000 Speed: 5,000 Coin multiplier: 3,200- Gem multiplier: 3,800- Super effective against: Nothing Not effective against: Rock Steel